


Office Romance

by klloydbanks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17, AU. Porn. Jared and Jensen are working as divorce mediators. Jensen has a big crush on him but thinks Jared doesn't notice him. That is until Jared starts pulling his dick out in public where only Jensen can see. Written for blindfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance

It started out as a joke. Jared always said he thought it was funny, the way Jensen got whenever anyone brought up sex. The whole problem could have been avoided if his boss had just left him working with old man Kripke but no, Jensen’s life is a train wreck so that’s not how it happened at all.

Both he and Jared worked as Divorce Mediators (and wasn’t that depressing) for a large Family Law firm in Vancouver. For the first couple years of coexisting in the workplace, Jensen had always just thought of Jared as ‘Singer’s partner the Greek God’. Unfortunately Jensen was rarely able to actually hold a conversation with the other man, any attempts ending with Jensen stuttering his way through a greeting and Jared smiling wide, warm and bright. That was how Jared became his #1 jerk-off fantasy.

Of course Singer had to ruin everything by retiring, getting Jensen reassigned to partner with Jared and learning that the sweet, dimpled, bashful Jared of Jensen’s fantasy only existed until you really got to know him.

The issue should have never come up. In any other job it wouldn’t have been relevant but during the course of an average divorce negotiation, the topic of sex comes up an astounding amount.

Jensen wasn’t some kind of weirdo super moral religious freak or anything, he felt pretty comfortable talking or hearing about sex but make him even say the word around Jared and he clammed up like a nerd meeting Wonder Woman.

Jared had quickly and forcefully wedged his way into Jensen’s life and was just beginning to pick up on his eccentricities the first time it happened. They were seated at the head of the table in conference room C trying to work their way through a screaming match when suddenly the (ex)wife screamed “YOU FUCKED THE POOL BOY, I SHOULDN’T HAVE TO GIVE YOU SHIT.” In an instant his mind had supplied a seemingly endless barrage of images featuring Jared, sweaty and tan bending him over a diving board.

He swore he could actually feel the blood rush to his face and Jared must have felt him go stiff because he turned to face Jensen and took in his reaction; slow, dirty smile spreading across his lips. It had only gone downhill from there. Jared started finding ways to bring up sex in every day situations and dropped innuendos wherever possible.

One day, thankfully, he made it all the way to 4:00 without saying a word out of line around Jensen and he was sure that the other man was finished his silly game. Oh how wrong he was.

That day, Jared walked in to his office just after 4 and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, waiting for him to finish the call he was on. He watched in absolute silent terror as Jared stretched out, dragged his fly down slowly and pulled his dick out, just letting it lay out in the open.

Jensen was absolutely transfixed, couldn’t take his eyes away and couldn’t stop watching as Jared gave it a few lazy tugs before tucking it back in and walking back out of the office, smug smile locked into place.

He thought maybe it was a one-time thing. Sometimes, late at night he could convince himself it had only been a dream. Of course that delusion only lasted until the 2nd time just over a week later. They were sitting beside each other in Jared’s office, going over their closing notes from their latest case when Jared, calm as ever, undid his pants and took out his cock. The thing that blew Jensen away was the fact that he kept talking about the case like he wasn’t flashing his dick for whoever might walk in.

“Jay what- Jared you can’t just… Why are you-“

“Jensen shut up, we have to finish this or we’re not getting out of here before 8.”

And so… that was the end of that.

It took another 3 weeks before it happened again but when it did Jensen seriously considered having Jared’s head checked. They were half way through an intense mediation, both parties refusing to give so much as a single Air Mile to the other when he heard the muffled sound of a zipper being undone. He prayed for it not to be Jared again but lo and behold when he looked at his partner’s lap, there was his cock only this time hard, flushed and leaking.

Of course no one was paying them any attention, much too concerned with who cheated first and who bought the antique rug so naturally no one noticed when Jared pulled Jensen’s hand into his lap. Jensen immediately tried to pull away, terrified that everyone in the room was watching and he would be fired for being a skeevy perv who jerked off their office crush during work hours. Unfortunately pulling away didn’t work so well when Jared twined their fingers together and started pumping and twisting their joined hands.

Jensen didn’t know where to look. He was mesmerized by the movement of their hands over Jared’s huge, beautiful cock but he was also caught on the impassive look painting the other man’s face. Looking at his expression you would never know that anything was happening, meanwhile Jensen was bright red, sweating and shaking; a mess of embarrassment and desire.

Jared came all over their hands without a sound and Jensen was left with only the memory of that perfect dick in his hand for another 2 weeks.

The work Christmas party was a joke. The whole company was hammered by 10 and at least 4 different couples had attempted sex in the coat closet. Although Jared and Jensen hadn’t progressed past the secret in-meeting hand job, they did flirt a lot and Jensen was hoping that tonight Jared would finally ask him out for real. Of course by 9:30 he was wasted and that shifted to him hoping Jared would just fuck him for real. It must have been fate when he stumbled upon an equally intoxicated Padalecki sitting alone in the corner booth. Jared pulled him down and Jensen fell easily into his lap, leaning back against the solid muscle underneath him.

“Jare… I wanna- you gonna fuck me or just show me your cock tonight?”

“I was thinking maybe you and I could take a trip to the coat room later.”

“That what I am to you? Some cheap office coat room fuck? You get all your co-workers to jack you off in front of people? ‘Cause that meant something to me.”

“Giving me a public hand job meant something to you?” When Jensen’s only response was to pout and try to twist out of his lap, Jared slid his arms around his stomach and pressed his lips up to Jensen’s ear. “Kidding. Jens, if you wanna go home right now, I’ll take you home. Tomorrow morning I’ll make you breakfast, we can spend all day in bed and then I’ll take you on a date and tell the waiter, ‘my boyfriend’s allergic to mushrooms so can you make sure there are none in his pasta’.”

“’m not allergic to mushrooms.” His response sounded remarkably petulant for a grown man.

“That wasn’t really the point babe. My point is I would love it if you were my boyfriend and we can do all those things but I think before that you want to do a little something right here.” He slid his hand down until it was pressing against Jensen’s straining erection, rubbing in slow circles. “You wanna take care of that?”

“Yea.” Jensen pushed his ass back into Jared’s cock, feeling the hard line shifting as Jared pulled him farther back into his lap. He unzipped his own pants before moving to unzip Jensen’s, pushing them down over the curve of his ass and pulling a napkin into his lap to cover his exposed cock.

“Push your legs together tight baby.” When Jensen did as he was told, Jared slid his cock between his thighs, fucking into the crease of his ass and bringing his hand around to jerk Jensen off under the napkin. “That’s it Jens. So pretty, blushing like that for me. You want it so bad don’t you. Would you let me bend you over and fuck you in front of all these people? Yea you would but I’m not gonna ‘cause you’re not theirs to see, only mine.”

He kept spouting filth into Jensen’s ear. Dirty promises for the night to come and plans for their future kinky exploits. Before long he was on the brink and he could feel that Jared was as well. His rutting became much more uncoordinated and rough and he was stripping Jensen’s cock so fast it was almost too much.

Jensen threw his head back, cuming on the napkin and muttering something that sounded vaguely like “Mark me up”, just before he felt Jared pulse hot liquid between his thighs and growling “my dirty little slut” into his ear.

Jared allowed them a few minutes to cool down before carefully putting them together again and leading Jensen out the door and into a cab back to his place.

In the morning he woke up to a lingering soreness in his ass and opened his eyes to see Jared’s magnificent cock right in front of his face, painting his lips with precum.

As he sucked his boyfriend down again, he sent a silent thank you to Singer for finally retiring and making this all possible.


End file.
